


Day 5: Blowjobs

by radicallyred



Series: 30 Days of NSFW Challenge- Stony [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 30 Days of NSFW, Avengers - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Blowjobs, Day 5, I don't know if its one word or two, M/M, Needy Steve Rogers, Smut, Stark Industries, Superhusbands (Marvel), ceo tony stark, im really proud of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 11:56:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15460851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radicallyred/pseuds/radicallyred
Summary: Steve is drawn from his thoughts as Tony finally takes him into his hot mouth and begins to tease him with his tongue. His fingers thread in Tony’s hair again and pull tightly. Tony growls around his cock and teases the vein on the underside. Steve whines when Tony releases him from his mouth but is suddenly silenced by Tony’s authoritative voice.





	Day 5: Blowjobs

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little one (an hour early, too, since I won't be around tomorrow) for day 5 
> 
> I liked writing this one

“Come on,” Steve tugs Tony’s hair. “Come on, suck me off please, I need you.” Steve tries to thrust into his mouth, but Tony’s hands push his hips back. Hard.

“Stay still or you’ll get nothing.” Tony says darkly, nipping at the flesh on his hip and Steve whines. They’re tucked away in Tony’s executive bathroom at Stark Tower in Manhattan and Steve has been desperately chasing release since they woke up this morning. Tony isn’t going easy on him, either. He woke Steve up that morning doing the very same, with his dick in his mouth. But he wouldn’t let him come, not until he met with a client over brunch and then returned to the office, leaving Steve needy and alone under some very precarious yet frightening threats if he were to touch himself.

Steve is drawn from his thoughts as Tony finally takes him into his hot mouth and begins to tease him with his tongue. His fingers thread in Tony’s hair again and pull tightly. Tony growls around his cock and teases the vein on the underside. Steve whines when Tony releases him from his mouth but is suddenly silenced by Tony’s authoritative voice, presumably the one he uses in the boardroom.

“What do you not understand about stay still?” Tony grows, harshly tugging Steve’s dick. Steve whimpers and bites his lip.

“No, I-nothing, I’m sorry.” Steve swallows thickly, trying not to shift his hips.

“Keep your hands where they are and if you move, I’ll stop.” Tony quirks a brow. “Am I clear?”

“Yes _sir_.” And he’s taken down to the root once more, Tony wasting no more time as he sucks and licks relentlessly at Steve’s hard cock. Steve shuts his eyes tightly and moans as he feels his dick slide down Tony’s throat. It feels so good, is the thing. Tony has a way with his mouth both in meetings and in bed, and both are very effective in making Steve’s belly flip and fill with butterflies for very different reasons. He’s pulled from his thoughts with a sharp gasp when Tony fondles his balls.

“Oh, please keep doing that.” Steve breathes happily. Tony glances up at him through lust filled eyes and Steve’s cock twitches at how obscene Tony looks. “Holy—Tony I’m so close.” And Tony nods and doubles down, bobbing his head up and down Steve’s shaft faster than his brain can comprehend. He can feel his orgasm coming on strong and he’s mildly embarrassed by how quickly it’s coming on. He doesn’t have too much time to be ashamed, though, because he’s coming down his husband's throat with a shout.

He breathes heavily as he comes down from his high, literally sliding down the wall, his head falling back against the tiles.

“Thank you. I—wow, thank you.” Steve rests his head on Tony’s shoulder, kissing his neck.

“Don’t mention it.” Tony kisses him full on the lips. Steve grimaces as he tastes himself, pulling away with a funny look on his face.

“Now we’ve finished _that,_ ” Tony smirks, "You’re picking Peter up from school, right?” Steve laughs heartily, shaking his head.

“Yes, yes. Though I’d rather you not talk about our son when we’ve--well, I’ve--I mean, Christ, Tony, my dick isn’t even away yet.” Tony just laughs, shrugging as Steve zips himself up. “You’re impossible, you know that?” Tony shakes his head with another laugh.

“I’m the CEO of this company. I reserve that right.” Tony winks, helping Steve off the ground. “Walk with me to my meeting and I’ll buy you something pretty.” Steve washes his hands and follows Tony out of the door, wondering how the hell he got here.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, kudos and comments are always appreciated


End file.
